Bella Joins The Mini Pussycat Dolls!
by GtotheAtotheBBY
Summary: Bella joins a pussycat dolls inspired singing group! How will the Cullens deal with Bella's new found fame and everything that goes along with it!
1. Chapter 1

**(A.N I am doing this story to rid my self of this awful case of writers block for my other stories. I just had an idea so now I am writing it! This is about a pussycat dolls inspired group that Bella joins and Edward is less than thrilled about Bella's burst into fame. This also may be OOC! Hopefully when I am through with this I can finish my other story! I really do like the pussycat dolls. It's way better when you listen to the songs. )**

**Disclaimer- I do not own twilight or the characters, plot, dialogue! I don't own the pussycat dolls or there songs. I also don't own any lyrics or songs mentioned. **

Chapter 1

"

Bella POV

"Bella, you'll do great," Edward whispered into my ear.

"No I won't. Knowing me I'll trip on stage or, or-," Edward cut off my rant.

"You will do amazing because I know you will and if you do trip, I'll catch you," he said calmly.

Today I was going to perform with Jessica and Angela at a party Mike Newton was having. I don't know how they convinced me to perform but they did. Mike was having his party at some club. Edward was now driving me there, trying unsuccessfully to calm my nerves. He also invited Alice, Jasper, Emmet, and Rosalie to see me perform, but they were going in Rose's BMW to give me and Edward privacy.

Alice had the best time playing Barbie with me. Jessica called and told her that I had to wear black bottoms and whatever colored top I wanted. I chose black form fitting jeans, black stilettos that wore easy to walk in, and a blue halter top for Edward. Alice curled my hair a now it was in loose curls and she didn't use much make up, just mascara and lip gloss.

We pulled up to the club and I immediately saw Angela waiting at a backstage entrance for me in a jean black mini skirt, a green halter tube top, and black knee high boots. Her hair was straight falling down her shoulders.

When I got out of the car I waved at her and she waved me over. Edward called his family who were already there over to.

"Hey Bella, You all can come in and wait backstage until show time," she said to us.

"Great, show time," I mumbled as I walked inside the side entrance. I was more nervous than anything because I was doing most of the singing. Since I'm not exactly graceful Jessica and Angela are doing most of the singing and choruses while I do pretty much all the singing of the verses and a few bearable dance moves.

Backstage looked like a huge junk closest, filled with amps, and microphones.

I saw Jessica sitting on a sofa in the corner and ran over to her.

"Hey Jess," I yelled as I pulled her into a hug.

"Hey Bella," she replied. Jessica looked really pretty in her red camisole, black Capri pants, and black ballet flats. Her hair was still in its naturally curly state but looked pretty.

"Bella, the DJ said we're on in five minutes," called Angela as she came toward me and Jessica.

Okay five minutes to plan my escape. Maybe I can pretend to get sick and knowing Edward he'll take me home any second.

"Cough, cough- gasp- cough- gasp- cough," I started a serious of wheezing and coughing. Edward was by my side in a second.

"Bella," he said concerned. YES! He bought it, he bought it!

I turned toward him, "yes- cough- Edward," I answered.

"You should really get that cough checked out," he paused and a smirk grew on his face," after the performance," he said with a chuckle. I stuck my tongue out at him and that just made him laugh.

"Bella you'll do fine, I bet your voice is lovely. My family is going to go out front now, okay. Good luck, love," he said as he pecked me on the cheek and walked over to his siblings. They all disappeared behind a large curtain. Jessica then ran and pulled me to the stage, "Places Bella places," she scolded.

I grabbed a microphone on a table and moved to the center of the stage. I put my non-microphone hand on my hip and struck the pose Angela instructed me on. The lights lit up and the music started.

A red spotlight hit Jessica- Jessica- I'm comin' up so you better get this party started  
A green spotlight hit Angela- Angela- I'm comin' up so you better get this party started

A blue light hit me while they started dancing.

Me- Get this party started on a Saturday night  
Everybody's waitin for me to arrive  
Sendin' out the message to all of my friends  
We'll be lookin flashy in my Mercedes Benz  
I got lotsa style, check my gold diamond rings  
I can go for miles if you know what I mean 

Jessica- I'm comin' up so you better get this party started  
Angela- I'm comin' up so you better get this party started 

They started dancing again while I did my part.

Me- Pumpin up the volume, breakin down to the beat  
Cruisin' through the west side  
We'll be checkin' the scene  
Boulevard is freakin' as I'm comin' up fast  
I'll be burnin' rubber, you'll be kissin' my ass  
Pull up to the bumper, get out of the car  
License plate says Stunner #1 Superstar

We started swaying our hips to the beat in a synchronized motion.

All of us- I'm comin' up so you better get this party started  
I'm comin' up so you better get this party started  
I'm comin' up so you better get this party started  
I'm comin' up so you better get this party started  
I'm comin' up so you better get this party started 

Jessica- Get this party started

We all started a dance routine till it was my time to sing again.

Me- Makin my connection as I enter the room  
Everybody's chillin as I set up the groove  
Pumpin' up the volume with this brand new beat   
Everybody's dancin and their dancin for me  
I'm your operator, you can call anytime  
I'll be your connection to the party line 

Jessica- I'm comin' up so you better get this party started   
Angela- I'm comin' up so you better get this party started

Me- Get this party started  
Jessica- Get this party started right now   
Angela- Get this party started  
Me- Get this party started   
All of us- Get this party started right now 

The music stopped and everyone was clapping. I actually did well and didn't trip and fall. I'm actually excited about the next song. I caught Edward and he's family's faces. They were like the only ones not clapping because they were in shock. They looked like they had just seen a ghost. I don't blame them though I didn't know I could do this either.

It was time to introduce ourselves.

Jessica walked up, "Hey yall, My name is Jessica and yall are a great audience," she shouted into the microphone and the crowd cheered for her.

Angela stepped up next," Hey I'm Angela and it's a pleasure to perform for you guys," she yelled. The crowd cheered.

It was my turn. I stepped up, "Hey, I'm Bella and I'm so excited to be her tonight with you amazing people," I shouted as they cheered. They don't need to know I was dragged here. I hope Jessica and Angela didn't notice I got more applause then them.

The music to our next song started and we got in our places. I was definitely more confident now. We all started dancing to a routine.

DJ- Yes! so crazy right now  
Most incredibly  
It's your girl b  
It's your boy young

We started doing the Beyonce bootie bounce. I remembered how it took Jessica a week for me to learn it. I watched Beyonce music videos for hours. 

DJ- History in the makin  
_part 2_

Me- I look and stare so deep in your eyes  
I touch on you more and more every time  
When you leave I'm beggin you not to go  
Call your name two, three times in a row  
Such a funny thing for me to try to explain  
How I'm feeling and my pride is the one to blame  
Yeah, cause I know I don't understand  
Just how your love can do what no on else can

Me- Got me lookin so crazy right now  
Jessica Your love's got me lookin so crazy right now (your love)  
Angela- Got me lookin so crazy right now your touch's  
Me- Got me lookin so crazy right now (your touch)  
Jessica- Got me hoping you page me right now your kiss's  
Angela- Got me hoping you save me right now

Jessica- Lookin so crazy your love's got me lookin  
All of us- Got me lookin so crazy your love

More bouncing!

Me- When I talk to my friends so quietly  
"who he think he is?" look at what you've done to me  
Tennis shoes don't even need to buy a new dress  
You ain't there, ain't nobody else to impress  
It's the way that you know what I thought I knew  
It's the beat that my heart skips when I'm with you  
Yeah, but I still don't understand  
Just how your love can do what no one else can 

Me- Got me lookin so crazy right now  
Jessica Your love's got me lookin so crazy right now (your love)  
Angela- Got me lookin so crazy right now your touch's  
Me- Got me lookin so crazy right now (your touch)  
Jessica- Got me hoping you page me right now your kiss's  
Angela- Got me hoping you save me right now

Jessica- Lookin so crazy your love's got me lookin  
All of us- Got me lookin so crazy your love

The DJ rapped his part while we did a dance routine. I actually did well. What is wrong with me. Plenty of bouncing was added by Jessica.

Me- Got me looking so crazy, my baby  
I'm not myself lately  
I'm foolish, I don't do this  
I've been playing myself  
Baby I don't care  
Cuz your love got the best of me  
And baby you're making a fool of me  
You got me sprung and I don't care who sees  
Cuz baby you got me so crazy

Me- Got me lookin so crazy right now  
Jessica Your love's got me lookin so crazy right now (your love)  
Angela- Got me lookin so crazy right now your touch's  
Me- Got me lookin so crazy right now (your touch)  
Jessica- Got me hoping you page me right now your kiss's  
Angela- Got me hoping you save me right now

Jessica- Lookin so crazy your love's got me lookin  
All of us- Got me lookin so crazy your love

The crowd cheered and screamed our names. Edward was now clapping the most and looked happy and proud.

The music started of our last and final song.

Jessica and Angela danced while I did my part.

Me- The smell of your skin lingers on me now  
You're probably on your flight back to your home town  
I need some shelter of my own protection baby  
Be with myself in center, clarity  
Peace, serenity

Jessica- I hope you know  
Angela- I hope you know

Me-That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal  
Myself and I  
We got some straightening out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
Big girls don't cry  
Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry

They started dancing again while I sang.

Me- The path that I'm walkin, I must go alone  
I must take the baby steps 'til I'm full grown, full grown  
Fairy tales don't always have a happy ending do they?  
And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay

Jessica- I hope you know  
Angela- I hope you know  
Me- That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal  
Myself and I  
We got some straightening out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
Big girls don't cry

More dancing, by them. They are really good.

Me- Like a little school mate in a school yard,  
We'll play jacks and Uno cards  
I'll be your best friend  
And you'll be my Valentine  
Yes you can hold my hand if you want to  
Cuz I wanna hold yours too  
We'll be playmates and lovers and share our secret world  
But it's time for me to go home  
It's getting late dark outside  
I need to be with myself in center,  
Clarity, peace, serenity

Jessica- I hope you know  
Angela- I hope you know  
Me- That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal  
Myself and I  
We got some straightening out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
Big girls don't cry  
Don't cry, don't cry don't cry

We all grabbed hands and took a bow. This was way more fun then I though it would be. Angela walked of stage toward Eric and Tyler. Jessica ran to Mike who was flirting with Lauren. I walked over to the Cullens who all had memorized looks on there faces. I started to get embarrassed and I could feel the heat creeping up my face.

"Well?" I asked. Edward looked at me and Gave me a hug.

"Bella, Why didn't you tell me you could sing?" he asked.

"I don't know. I never thought I could." I answered honestly. I never really tried to sing because I was always scared I would be bad at it like I am with grace and dance. Tonight we proved I can dance, I guess.

Emmet came up and hugged me," Bells you were awesome."

Alice stole me from Emmet, "Your dance moves were amazing. You looked unbelievable and your voice is so beautiful," she rambled.

I turned around and was met with Jaspers hug, " You did great, Bella."

I wasn't expecting Rosalie's hug but she gave me one to, " Bella, you were really good," she complimented kindly.

Edward then pulled me into his arms, " You really amazed me today Isabella," I could tell he was serious when he said my real name. I just blushed. Jessica and Angela walked over and grabbed me, they pulled me into a hug.

"We're like famous now," Angela teased.

"Not Yet," called a voice from out of no where. I turned around to see a tall, handsome man with neat brown hair in a business suit.

"Hello, may we help you?" asked Edward as he stood next to me and took my hand.

"I would like to make these young ladies famous," he said.

"How might you do that?" asked Jessica.

"How rude of me, let me introduce myself. I'm Jonathon Lupin-" Angela cut him off.

"Jonathon Lupin, thee Jonathon Lupin. You're the talent manager/ record executive producer of A&M Records**(A.N. That is the actual pussycat doll record label but I made up the guys name and job.) **I love A&M music," Angela screamed.

"Thank You. I am sure you girls have heard of the pussycat dolls- ," this time Jessica cut him off.

"I love the Pussycat dolls. They are my favorite group," Jessica shouted. Jonathon looked very annoyed.

"Anyway, A&M wants to make a Pussycat doll inspired group that performs pussycat doll songs and covers other artists," he explained.

"What does that have to do with us?" I asked.

"I saw you girls perform and you three are perfect for three of the five spots," he answered.

We were all silent. Then out of no where I here Jessica and Angela screaming and jumping up and down like little girls at Christmas.

"Please give me the number of your parents if you're under 18 and we'll schedule a trial period for us to try this out," he said.

"Oh were all 18, it's fine," Jessica jumped in.

"Jess-," she gave me an evil glare. I was just going to tell her we should think about this first.

He pulled a sheet of paper out of his pocket and handed it to Jessica.

"Go to this location tomorrow morning and we'll sign some papers and start rehearsing with the two other girls. We'll give this a try for a couple months and if you guys gain a following maybe we can look into bigger things," he explained.

"Okay Jonathon," cried Jessica.

"We'll be there," shouted Angela as he ran out of the club.

Then it hit me what they had just done.

"OMG, YOU GUYS I CAN'T BE A PERFORMER. THAT WAS JUST A FLUKE. ARE YOU GUYS SERIOUS?" I screamed.

Angela and Jessica turned around slowly to give me menacing stares.

"Bella that was NOT a fluke. You have talent," Angela yelled caringly.

"Yeah, and if you bale on us ISEBELLA SWAN, I promise I will make your life miserable," Jessica screamed not so caringly. They walked backstage and disappeared behind a curtain.

"Great, just Great," I muttered.

"Bella I can't believe your going to be famous," Alice screamed.

"Me neither," I mumbled. We all got in our cars and drove to my house.

**(A.N. I am doing this as a creative juice pumper okay so please tell me if I should even bother continuing and all the songs I used are some of my favorites. If there are any songs you want to be put in tell me. I'll try to put it in if it fits with the story but I can't guarantee.**** By the way if you have a good idea for the name of the group please tell me! Remember pussycat doll inspired.) **

**Please Review**** and leave comments. I do take anonymous reviews! **

**Please Review my other stories:**

**Old Friends**

**Love Isn't Fair**

**Do Dreams Really Come True?**


	2. Chapter 2

**D****isclaimer- I do not own Twilight! I do not own Stephanie Meyers characters or plotline! I do own my new characters though! Any songs mentioned or used are not mine! **

**I dedicate this chapter to Blue-eyed Bella, who gave me a great idea for this story that helped me make a plot! Thank You, Thank You, Thank You! This is for you! **

Chapter 2

"_Practice"_

Bella POV

"Do you think I should go?"

"Yes you should go, Bella," Edward said.

I still can't believe I, Bella Swan may be famous. I got out of bed and mumbled 'human minute' to Edward.

I took a long shower, which was about 15 minutes long. I walked out of the bathroom and Edward wasn't there. I put on a blue tank top, black cargo pants, and blue ballet flats. I just pulled my hair back into a pony tail. I walked downstairs and saw Edward sitting at my kitchen table.

"I poured you some cereal, love," he said.

"Thank You, Edward," I whispered. I could barley digest the cereal. The butterflies in my stomach wouldn't allow it.

"Do you want me to drive you to the studio?" Edward asked.

"Would you?" I asked back.

"Of course," he answered.

Jessica called and told me to meet her and Angela at this studio in Port Angles. We were suppose to meet the other members and practice vocals and dancing.

I finished my cereal and put the bowl in the sink. Edward used vampire speed and cleaned the bowl before I could even move.

"Thank You," I whispered. He picked me up and in second we were in the car on the way to Port Angles.

I was silent the entire car ride, it was a comfortable silence. Edward held my hand in his the entire time. We pulled up to a huge studio. I saw Angela and Jessica waiting for me. I moved toward Edward and pecked him on the cheek. I was about to leave when he pulled my arm gently and pulled me back toward him. He kissed me on the lips softly and stared into my eyes.

"Bye Love," he whispered.

"Bye," I whispered back. I stepped out of the car and walked over to Angela and Jessica.

"You guys are so cute," whispered Angela. We all started laughing as we walked into the studio.

There was a small reception area and I followed Jessica as she walked behind the desk to a huge dance studio. There weren't many people in the room. There were two guys, who I assumed were workers standing around staring at us. They kept whispering to each other and I could tell it was about us.

We saw Jonathon surrounded by four other people and we walked over to him.

"Hello girls. Nice to see you all again," he gave each of us a kiss on the cheek, "This is Isabel Wilkins, choreographer and vocal coach, Denise Parker, stylist, Todd O'Donnell, owner of A&M, and Daniel Peterson, co-producer for A&M," he introduced everyone and gestured to the person of the corresponding name.

They all waved at us and we all shared handshakes and "nice to meet yous".

"So, where are the girls?" I asked

"What girls?" Todd asked me.

"The other members of the group," I said.

"Oh! Tony, Chris," he motioned to guys over, the same guys that were staring at us, "This is Chris Hopkins and Tony De Luca, the new addition to our group."

I almost choked. Guys, guys! I'm in a singing group with two guys. This can not be happening! Angela and Jessica looked the exact opposite they looked like they were about to jump Chris and Tony.

Chris walked toward me and held out his hand, "Hey I'm Chris," I took his hand and responded, "I'm Bella." Chris was gorgeous. Not nearly as handsome as Edward but for a human he was amazing. He had brown eyes and an angular jaw line. He looked like an Abercrombie model with his amazing shaggy brown hair.

Tony looked like a model too, but he was the opposite of Chris. He had deep green eyes and golden brown hair cut short.

Tony introduced himself to us all and shook our hands.

Then the choreographer spoke, "Now that we all know each other let's get started with practice."

**(A.N I already wrote**** chapter 3, so I'll put it up soon!)**

**Please Review my other stories:**

**Old Friends**

**Love Isn't Fair**

**Do Dreams Really Come True?**


	3. Chapter 3

**D****isclaimer- I do not own Twilight! I do not own Stephanie Meyers characters or plotline! I do own my new characters though! Any songs mentioned or used are not mine! **

Chapter 3

"_Upping the stakes"_

Bella POV

Jonathon, Todd, and Denise watched us practice. They were probably discussing things about us. She set us up in a formation of me in front in the middle, Jessica on my right, Angela on my left behind me. Tony and Chris were behind them Tony on Jessica's right and Chris on Angela's left.

She started teaching us a routine, which I learned easily. Tony and Chris were great dancers.

"Now that you learned the routine, you girls have to up the stakes," Isabel yelled.

"Denise please bring me the bag," she said to Denise. Denise walked over and handed her the bag. She looked at each of our feet and then I realized what was in the bag. She pulled out three pairs of three inch black high heels.

I knew it was to good to be true. I can't do that routine in heels. Tony and Chris laughed at my expression.

"Hey you don't have to do the routine three inches off the ground," I scolded playfully.

"You can't be that bad," Chris encouraged.

"You'd be surprised," I mumbled. We all put the shoes on and went back to positions. I actually felt comfortable in the shoes. I'm becoming more graceful by the minute.

"Now, since this group is based on the Pussycat dolls, you have a lot to live up to. Let's do the routine again, 5, 6, 7, 8," she counted.

We started again and I only messed up twice. Angela did it perfectly, while Jessica forget one step, but she recovered nicely. We did it about five more times, and then she started vocals.

We had to leave the dance studio and go into another room. The room was very comfortable. It had couches and a white grand piano in the center.

Chris whispered in my ear while we walked, "You're not to bad for three inches off the ground."

I laughed at the comment and then Isabel started scales.

Chris and Tony went first, and they both had beautiful voices. Jessica went next, then Angela. Neither of them had as much training as Chris and Tony obviously had. Still they did nice. Angela was born for this, it was obvious. She danced and sang like she lived it.

"Isabella repeat the scales, to me," Isabel yelled. I did as I was told, and I guess I did okay. Angela gave me a thumbs up and Jessica mouthed 'good job'

"Okay, that is enough for today. Come back here tomorrow at 2:30 for more practice," she said. Jonathon ran over to us and handed all of us a water.

"Okay, the name of the group is "The Dolls" and your first performance is Saturday. I know we're rushing things, but we have to see how the public responds to you," he said. I actually liked the name, but I became nervous about the performance.

"I like the name, it has pizzazz," said Jessica. We all laughed at that.

"Now you may leave as soon as Denise get your measurements," he shouted, and then he left with Todd and Isabel.

Denise then measured Angela, Tony, and Jessica. I saw them heading toward the door, I shouted 'hey'.

"Sorry Bella, I've got to go. My mom will be here any minute and Jessica is riding with me," Angela called back.

Jessica just stared at Tony then gave me a "I want to flirt with the cute Abercrombie model look-a-like".

"It's okay Bella, I'll leave with you," Chris said with a smile, I returned it with my own.

"Okay, bye. See you tomorrow," I shouted to them, but they were already out the door laughing with Tony.

She finished Chris and I's measurements and then we started walking out the door.

"You're a way better dancer than you give yourself credit for," he whispered.

"Thanks, you and Tony are amazing though. Are you guys related?" I asked.

"We aren't amazing naturally. We've been practicing together since we were 13. We've also been property of A&M since we were 13 too. We aren't biological brothers, but we are brothers in a way. We help each other deal with the industry. When they said they were making a group I jumped at the opportunity, Tony jumped when he found out the three other members would be girls," he explained.

I laughed at the last part. I saw Edward in his car and then waved bye to Chris.

EPOV

Jessica and Angela left about 10 minutes ago, and I was wondering where Bella was.

I was in my car waiting for Bella. I decided to go hunting while she was gone so I was really excited about seeing her. Then a thought hit me like a ton of bricks _'Bella is so beautiful'. _That was obvious, but who was thinking that about _my _Bella like that.

She then walked out of the building, with some guy. He was nice looking with shaggy brown hair. She laughed at something he said then another thought hit me.

'_Her laugh is so beautiful' _she looked around the parking lot and stopped when she saw me. She waved at him and ran to my car.

"How was practice?" I asked.

"It was fun," she answered.

"But…," she trailed off.

"What Bella?" I asked worried.

"The members of the group are me, Jessica, Angela, Chris and Tony," she blurted out.

That means there are guys in the group. I don't know how I should feel about that.

"There are guys in the group?" I asked.

"Yes, but if I have to sing to them, I want you to know I'm singing to you and only you," she told me.

"Okay," I said. I wonder if I should tell her what that guy said about her.

"I might also be dancing with them," she added.

"Bel- la," I whined.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too, but watching you with those guys will be torture," I admitted.

We pulled up to her house the second I said that. She gave me a kiss and whispered, "You're the only guy for me."

I kissed her back, told her I'd be back later, and watched her run in the house. God, I love her.

Bella POV

I was surprised Charlie was here this early. I ran into the house, "Hey Dad," I shouted.

"Hey Bells, How was your practice?" he asked.

"Wonderful," I answered. I then told him all about my practice.

"I still can't believe my little Bells is going to be famous," he said to himself. A lot of people have been saying that to me lately. So I answered with the normal answer.

"Me either dad, me either," I mumbled to myself.

**Please Review my other stories:**

**Old Friends**

**Love Isn't Fair**

**Do Dreams Really Come True?**

**Bella Gets Bitten By A Leech! (New)**


	4. Chapter 4

**D****isclaimer- I do not own Twilight! I do not own Stephanie Meyers characters or plotline! I do own my new characters though! Any songs mentioned or used are not mine! **

Chapter 4

"_First performance"_

Bella POV

The week passed in a blur of dances and songs. Today was our first performance as "The dolls". I was nervous about how Edward and his family were going to take it, because Isabel pretty much made me the unspoken lead singer of the group along with Chris. So we had to dance and sing together a lot.

I had seen how the Pussycat Dolls dress and I was not excited about what Denise picked out.

I had to wear this outfit that was skimpy, yet cut. The top was a white hoodie, which ended at my belly button, and had "The Dolls" written on it. It showed half of my stomach. Ever since I started training I've toned up so I didn't look bad in it. The bottoms were these really short black shorts. I wore black strappy heels with it, and a black cadet cap with "The Dolls" on it. I looked so different, then normal. I couldn't help, but feel self conscious in this outfit.

I felt a lot better when I saw what Angela and Jessica were wearing.

Angela wore a grey tank top with "The Dolls" written on it, black Capri pants, and black half boots that came to her ankle. Jessica had a white camisole with "The Dolls" written on it, a mini skirt with a white and black plaid pattern on it, heels like mine, and a black beanie.

"You guys look amazing," I said to them.

"You look great to Bella," Angela responded and Jessica nodded.

Then we heard a far away voice say, "Wow, you girls look hot." We turned to see Tony and Chris walking toward us. Chris and I became really close over the week. He seems like a really great friend.

Chris was wearing a black wife beater with a red satin shirt that was opened exposing the wife beater. He was wearing black pants and black sneakers with it. Tony was wearing the same thing except he had a white wife beater with a blue silk shirt. It was cool how we girls mainly wore dark colors and they added a little splash of color.

"Five minutes, places," someone called. Jonathan ran over told us good luck and said he'd be watching. We ran to the stage and Chris held my hand all the way. It was a comfort for my nerves. He then whispered, "You'll do great."

The crowd quieted, the curtain opened and the song started.

We all started dancing. Then Chris and I started our part and Jessica, Angela, and Tony kept dancing.

Chris- everybody listen all over the world,  
I got a story bout my favorite girl, (Tony- wait a minute)

I twirled over to him and started dancing on him. It was such a rush being on stage. I couldn't think of anything else.

Me- Oh, my baby sexy for sure  
I had to have him when he walked through the door (Tony- Wait a minute)

Chris- She was 'bout to drive me insane  
She come with drama while I'm giving her chains (Tony- Wait a minute)

Me- I'm focused but I'm losing control  
He only wants me for my body and soul (Tony- Wait a minute)

Chris- Girl, why you do me like that?  
You take all my money  
can't even call a player back (Tony- Wait a minute) 

Me- Boy, why you tripping like that?  
You think 'cause you tricking you get it just like that? (Tony- Wait a minute)

Jessica and Angela came over to me and we started dancing while I did my part. Chris was _**playing**_ a part of a guy interested in me and Jessica and Angela played my passé.

Me- Minding my business, I was doing my dance  
Got my attention, so I gave him a chance (J& A- Wait a minute)  
did I mention he was buying a bar? (Angela- Yes he did)  
Gave him my number, he was trying so hard (J&A- Wait a minute)  
Bought me some things I didn't want, didn't need  
Dropped down his jeans like I'm supposed to drop to my knees (J&A- Wait a minute)  
He been blowing up my phone like he know me (Jessica- oh no)  
Been leaving messages

Jessica, Angela, and I- "You know what you owe me" (J&A- Wait a minute)

Chris- Girl, why you do me like that?  
You take all my money  
can't even call a player back (Tony- Wait a minute) 

Me-Boy, why you tripping like that?  
You think 'cause you tricking you get it just like that? (J&A- Wait a minute) 

Chris- Girl, why you do me like that?  
You take all my money  
can't even call a player back (Wait a minute) 

Me- Boy, why you tripping like that?  
You think 'cause you tricking you get it just like that? (Wait a minute) 

I twirled away from Chris and pretended to be offended. 

Me- What is your problem daddy?  
Slow your roll  
who you think you jiving?  
You're disturbing my flow (Tony- Wait a minute)  
why you are bugging?  
Like I'm some kind of hoe  
Got no more questions now I want you to go  
so break (Break)

The Girls broke into a dance routine.

Chris- Hey, let me talk to you for a minute  
Shut up...shut up  
I love the way you strut  
Girl, you already know  
But, I'm feeling like you don't want me  
You just after my dough

I met him in the center of the stage and we danced together.

Me- Baby, please, I'm fine  
I'm not one of these hoes  
Chasing dreams not diamond rings  
So don't call me no more

We all started the routine again.

Chris- Girl, why you do me like that?  
You take all my money  
can't even call a player back (Tony- Wait a minute) 

I started dancing with him again. Performing is so much fun.

Me-Boy, why you tripping like that?  
You think 'cause you tricking you get it just like that? (J&A-Wait a minute) 

Chris- Girl, why you do me like that?  
You take all my money  
can't even call a player back (Tony- Wait a minute) 

Me- Boy, why you tripping like that?  
You think 'cause you tricking you get it just like that? (J&A-Wait a minute)

I started dancing again.

Me-See, I don't want your money  
Yeah, I seen you rolling up here  
In your Cadillac  
But, I don't need all that  
It is a nice color though (ha)  
(Tony- Wait a minute)

What they call you, Mr. Tin man or something?  
See, I don't want your cars  
I don't want your jewelry  
you can't buy this (mmm mmm)  
so you can keep that  
Wait a minute...  
Uh yeah, you can give me that back

We ended in our places that Isabel gave us and everyone started clapping.

We had to do an intro to this song so I started.

"Ladies, I am so sick of those guys that be lookin at our-," I was cut off by an automated BEEP. Chris and Tony eyed us and started laughing.

"Yeah," Jessica and Angela yelled.

Then the music started.

Jessica, Angela, and me (while we danced) - Ha, ha-ha, ha-ha  
Ha, ha-ha, ha  
Ha-ha, ha-ha, ha-ha  
Ha, ha-ha, ha

I twirled over to Chris and danced with him.

Chris- It's funny how a man only thinks about the (Beep we moved our hips to the right.)  
You got a real big heart, but I'm looking at your (Beep we moved our hips to the left.)  
You got real big brains, but I'm looking at your (Beep we moved our hips to the right.)  
Girl, there ain't no pain in me looking at your 

The boys scoffed at us while we did our part.

Me- I don't give a (Beep)  
Keep looking at my (Beep)  
'Cause it don't mean a thang if you're looking at my (Beep)  
I'm a do my thing while you're playing with your (Beep)  
J, A, and me- Ha, ha-ha, ha-ha, ha-ha

Chris ran to me and I pushed him away and did my part. I kept eye contact with Chris.

Every boy's the same  
Since up in the seventh grade  
They been trying to get with me  
Trying to (J, A, and me- Ha, ha-ha, ha, ha-ha)  
They always got a plan  
To be my one and only man  
Want to hold me with their hands  
Want to (J, A, and me- Ha, ha-ha, ha, ha-ha)  
I keep turning them down  
But, they always come around  
Asking me to go around  
That's not the way it's going down

Me- 'Cause they only want  
Only want my (J,A, and me- ha, ha-ha)  
J, A, and me- Ha, ha-ha  
Only want what they want  
But,(J, A, and me- na, ah-ah)  
J, A, and me- Na, ah-ah

Chris- It's funny how a man only thinks about the(Beep We moved our hips to the right.)  
You got a real big heart, but I'm looking at your (Beep we moved our hips to the left.)  
You got real big brains, but I'm looking at your (Beep we moved our hips to the right.)  
Girl, there ain't no pain in me looking at your

Me- I don't give a (Beep)  
Keep looking at my (Beep)  
'Cause it don't mean a thang if you're looking at my (Beep)  
I'm a do my thing while you're playing with your (Beep)  
J, A, and me- Ha, ha-ha, ha-ha, ha-ha

Me-Do you know that no  
Don't mean yes, it means no  
So just hold up, wait a minute  
Let me put my two cents in it  
One, just be patient  
Don't be rushing  
Like you're anxious  
And two, you're just too aggressive  
So try to get your (Ahh)

Jessica, Angela, and me- Do you know that I know?  
And I don't want to go there

Me- 'Cause they only want  
Only want my (J, A, and me- ha, ha-ha)  
J, A, and me- Ha, ha-ha  
Only want what they want  
But, (J, A, and me- na, ah-ah)  
J, A, and me- Na, ah-ah

Chris- It's funny how a man only thinks about the (Beep We moved our hips to the right.)  
You got a real big heart, but I'm looking at your (Beep we moved our hips to the left.)  
You got real big brains, but I'm looking at your (Beep we moved our hips to the right.)  
Girl, there ain't no pain in me looking at your 

Me- I don't give a (Beep)  
Keep looking at my (Beep)  
'Cause it don't mean a thang if you're looking at my (Beep)  
I'm a do my thing while you're playing with your (Beep)  
J, A, and me- Ha, ha-ha, ha-ha, ha-ha

Boomp-boomp, Omp-omp  
Boomp, boomp-boomp  
Boomp-boomp, Omp-omp  
Boomp, boomp-boomp

I met with Chris in the center of the stage and sang my part.

Me- Ooh, you've got it bad I can tell  
You want it bad, but oh well  
Dude, what you got for me  
Is something I  
Something I don't need  
Me- Hey!

Chris- It's funny how a man only thinks about the (Beep we moved our hips to the right.)  
You got a real big heart, but I'm looking at your (Beep we moved our hips to the left.)  
You got real big brains, but I'm looking at your (Beep moved our hips to the right.)  
Girl, there ain't no pain in me looking at your 

Jessica- I don't give a(Beep)  
Keep looking at my(Beep)  
'Cause it don't mean a thang if you're looking at my(Beep)  
I'm a do my thing while you're playing with your(Beep)  
Me and Angela- Ha, ha-ha, ha-ha, ha-ha

Chris- It's funny how a man only thinks about the(Beep We moved our hips to the right.)  
You got a real big heart, but I'm looking at your (Beep we moved our hips to the left.)  
You got real big brains, but I'm looking at your (Beep we moved our hips to the right.)  
Girl, there ain't no pain in me looking at your 

Me- I don't give a (Beep)  
Keep looking at my (Beep)  
'Cause it don't mean a thang if you're looking at my (Beep)  
I'm a do my thing while you're playing with your (Beep)  
J, A, and me- Ha, ha-ha, ha-ha, ha-ha

Everyone cheered. I have never felt so good, or so confident. The music started to the last song.

We started dancing.

Chris- What you gon' do with all that junk?  
All that junk inside your trunk? 

Me- I'ma get, get, get, get, you drunk,  
Get you love drunk off my hump.  
My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump,  
My hump, my hump, my hump, my lovely little lumps (Check it out)

Me- I drive these brothers crazy,  
I do it on the daily,  
They treat me really nicely,  
They buy me all these ices.  
Dolce & Gabana,  
Fendi and Madonna  
Karin, they be sharin'  
All their money got me wearin' fly  
Brother I ain't askin,  
They say they love my a$$ 'n,  
Seven Jeans, True Religion's,  
I say no, but they keep givin'  
So I keep on takin'  
And no I ain't taken  
We can keep on datin'  
I keep on demonstrating.

Me- My love (Tony-love), my love, my love, my love (Tony- love)  
Me-You love my lady lumps(Chris- love),  
Me-My hump, my hump, my hump (Tony-love),  
Me-My humps they got you,

Tony- She's got me spending.  
Jessica-(Oh) Spendin' all your money on me and spending time on me.  
Tony-She's got me spendin'.

Angela- Spendin' all your money on me, up on me, on me

Chris- What you gon' do with all that junk?  
All that junk inside that trunk? 

Jessica- I'ma get, get, get, get, you drunk,  
Get you love drunk off my hump. 

Tony- What you gon' do with all that ass?  
All that ass inside them jeans? 

Angela- I'm a make, make, make, make you scream  
Make you scream, make you scream. 

Me- Cos of my hump (Chris-ha), my hump, my hump, my hump (Chris-what).  
My hump, my hump, my hump (Chris-ha), my lovely lady lumps (Check it out)

Chris came and danced on me.

Chris- I met a girl down at the disco.  
She said hey, hey, hey yea let's go.  
I could be your baby, you can be my honey  
let's spend time not money.  
I mix your milk wit my cocoa puff,  
Milky, milky cocoa,  
Mix your milk with my cocoa puff, milky, milky riiiiiiight.

Me- They say I'm really sexy,  
the boys they wanna sex me.  
They always standing next to me,  
always dancing next to me,  
tryin' a feel my hump, hump.  
Lookin' at my lump, lump.  
You can look but you can't touch it,  
If you touch it I'ma start some drama,  
You don't want no drama,  
No, no drama, no, no, no, no drama  
So don't pull on my hand boy,  
You ain't my man, boy,  
I'm just tryn'a dance boy,  
And move my hump.

Jessica- My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump,  
Angela- My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump.  
Me-My lovely lady lumps (Chris-lumps)  
My lovely lady lumps (Tony-lumps)  
My lovely lady lumps (Chris-lumps)  
In the back and in the front (Tony-lumps)  
My lovin' got you,

Tony- She's got me spendin'.  
(Oh) Spendin' all your money on me and spending time on me.  
She's got me spendin'.  
(Oh) Spendin' all your money on me, up on me, on me.

Chris- What you gon' do with all that junk?  
All that junk inside that trunk? 

Me-I'ma get, get, get, get you drunk,  
Get you love drunk off my hump. 

Tony- What you gon' do with all that ass?  
All that ass inside them jeans? 

Jessica- I'ma make, make, make, make you scream  
Make you scream, make you scream. 

Chris- What you gon' do with all that junk?  
All that junk inside that trunk? 

Angela-I'ma get, get, get, get you drunk,  
Get you love drunk off this hump. 

Chris- What you gon' do wit all that breast?  
All that breast inside that shirt? 

Me- I'ma make, make, make, make you work  
Make you work, work, make you work.

Chris- (A-ha, a-ha, a-ha, a-ha)

Jessica, Angela, and I started dancing.

Chris and Tony- She's got me spendin'.  
Me- (Oh) Spendin' all your money on me and spendin' time on me  
she's got me spendin'.  
Me- (Oh) Spendin' all your money on me, up on me, on me.

Everyone cheered. We all bowed and Chris came and hugged me. I pulled back and hugged Tony, then Jessica and Angela. I ran backstage and ran inside to club to Edward.

I saw him with his arms out for me, and I walked to him, but was stopped by a huge group of reporters. They kept asking me questions and it was all so frantic. Then someone came behind me and started answering all there questions with ease. I realized it was Chris. Angela had come into view so the reporters ran over to her.

I turned to Chris.

"Thank you so much," I cried.

"It's okay. I know how to deal with crazy paparazzi. I'll see you on Monday for practice." He finished and gave me light hug.

I turned and walked over to Edward. He gave me a hug, but looked upset. I was about to ask what was wrong, when Alice pulled me to her.

"Bella you did so good and you look amazing." One by one the Cullens gave me hugs and congratulations.

I turned to Edward and was about to walk to him, when Denise cut me off.

"Bella, you can keep that outfit. It looks amazing on you. Kay bye." She ran off. I really need to talk to Edward.

I was walking to him, when guess what? Some random guy stopped me.

"Hey baby. What's your name?" he asked in a drunken state. He smelled of a liquor store.

"Not interested," I answered. I walked to Edward and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"You did amazing, but seeing you dance with other guys hurts," he admitted. He looked so pained. His god-like features looked so different then normal.

"Remember the only guy I _**need**_ to dance with is you."

"Okay, I love you," he answered.

"I love you too," I responded.

"Bella?" He asked while he kissed my neck.

"Yeah," I answered.

"I love that outfit," he moaned. I hit him playfully on the arm and grabbed his hand. I pulled him to the exit and he drove me home. Little did I know I was about to get one part of fame I didn't want.

**Please Review my other stories:**

**Old Friends (finished)**

**Love Isn't Fair (finished)**

**Do Dreams Really Come True?**

**Bella Gets Bitten By A Leech! (New)**


	5. Chapter 5

**D****isclaimer- I do not own Twilight! I do not own Stephanie Meyers characters or plotline! I do own my new characters though! Any songs mentioned or used are not mine! **

Chapter 5

"_Tabloids Suck"_

Bella POV

RING, RING, RING

I tossed and turned, hoping the ringing would go away.

RING!

No such luck. I realized as I sat up in bed Edward was gone. I got up and grabbed my cell phone.

"Hello," I mumbled.

"Hey Bella," I recognized the voice as Angela.

"Hey Ang," I called

"Bella, Jessica didn't mean to do it. It just slipped out and she is really sorry," Angela shouted really fast.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. I was too tired to even try to comprehend what Jessica was sorry about.

"You don't know yet, do you?" she asked.

"I doubt what ever I don't know can be found in my pillow, so no, I don't know," I mumbled.

I was getting very agitated. One, because Edward wasn't here, two, there is something going on I don't know about and three, I'm sick of say no and know.

"Bella get to a computer quick. Just go to any news page. Jessica is so sorry," she then hung up the phone. I was going to use the computer at the Cullen house, because by the time my computer booted up, the big news would be yesterday's news.

I got out of bed and walked over to my shower. I took a five minute shower and then it hit me. Something is happening about me that everyone knows about, but me. I ran out of the shower and opened my drawer. I threw on a blue tank top and a pair of jeans. I slipped into my white sneakers and ran downstairs. My hair was still wet so I put it in a sloppy bun and grabbed an apple. I started eating the apple as I hoped into my truck and sped to the Cullen house.

I parked outside right by Edward's Volvo. I ran to the front porch and rang the door bell. A second later the door opened and Alice was standing on the other side with a hurt look on her face.

"Hey Alice," I whispered.

"Hey," she said in a nervous tone. She moved out of the way and I walked inside. All the Cullen clan was standing around with hurt and nervous looks on their faces, all but one. Edward. Edward! He wasn't there this morning.

"Hey, where's Edward?" I asked.

"Don't you mean where's Chris?" asked Rosalie.

"What!"

"Well you guys are together right?" asked Emmet.

"No, I'm with your brother. Remember?"

"You don't know?" asked Alice.

"I wish someone would tell me what is going on," I shouted.

"Bella, "The Dolls" are earning big time publicity," Alice whispered.

"Okay," I don't get it.

"Not for your music. There was an article on you and Chris having a connection," she explained. I burst out laughing.

"And you dummies believed it," I shouted through laughs. They all exchanged nervous glances.

"Where is the article?" I asked after my laughter died down.

"Edward destroyed it," answered Jasper.

"Why am I not surprised," I whispered through giggles. I walked to the base of the steps and stopped.

"EDWARD GET YOUR LIE BELIEVING-GULIBLE- VAMPIRE BUTT DOWN HERE NOW," I shouted up the stairs. In a flash Edward was down the steps. His eyes were pitch black and he looked so hurt.

I walked over to him and stopped when I was an inch away from him.

"HOW COULD YOU EVER BELIEVE I WOULD CHEAT ON YOU? THIS MUST HAVE BEEN ONE HECK OF AN ARTICLE," I screamed in his face. I then strolled over to the computer. I went to a random site and was shocked at what I saw. Every ounce of comedy about this situation went away.

The headline read- DO THE TWO LEAD SINGERS OF "THE DOLLS" HAVE A SECRET ROMANCE?

I skimmed the article and the farther I got the more my anger grew. I started reading parts out loud.

"One of the members Jessica says, "They're always flirting at practices. They have so much chemistry on and off stage. They'd be a great couple."

"What is she smoking?" I asked out loud.

"Oh! Does this mean Bella and Chris have something going on?" I read.

"No it does not!" I screamed.

"Will wait and see." I read.

"Oh no we will not." I turned away from the screen to see all the Cullens giving me curious glances.

"Some one will die!" I screamed. I bet my head was spinning around and my eyes were bulging out of there sockets. I wonder why I'm not acting like myself. I haven't been acting like my self in a while. I wonder why.

I walked into the middle of the living room where all the Cullens were now sitting and watching me like I was a rare animal on display.

I pulled out my phone and dialed Jessica.

"Hey Jessica here," she greeted in here cheery happy voice.

"Hey Jessica," I said in a deadly calm voice.

"Oh Bella, How are you?" she asked in a nervous tone. She should be nervous.

"Don't you how are you me. How could you do this? You know good and well _**nothing**_and I repeat _**nothing**_ is going on with me and Chris. You had no_**right**_ I repeat no _**right**_to tell those reporters those lies," I screamed into the cell phone.

"I'm sorry Bella. They just kept asking me about you guys and I made some stuff up, but you have to admit you and Chris are a little more than friendly."

"That is so not true," I screamed.

"Whatever, Are you mad at me?"

"No I'm not mad. I'm furious beyond words. I am enraged, boiling, livid, pissed-," she cut me off.

"I get it okay. I am so sorry. Maybe you should give Chris a shot though. Tony says he talks about you all the time."

She did not just go there.

"Wake up call for Jessica Stanley. I have a boyfriend, who I love very much. If you obviously can't keep the story strait maybe you shouldn't talk to reporters at all. Keep your big mouth shut!" I yelled then shut the phone.

I put the phone back in my pocket and stood there. Someone cold arms wrapped around my waist then some cold lips started kissing my ear. Edward started laughing.

I pulled out of his grasp and turned to him.

"What is even close to funny about the situation?" I asked.

"You're cute when you're mad and the way you told of Jessica was so un-like you," he whispered into my ear. It was un-like me!

He threw me over his shoulder and he ran me up to his room. He hugged and kissed me.

All my problems seemed to disappear. I still was worrying about one thing though.

I wonder does fame really change people?

**Other stories:**

**Love Isn't Fair (completed)**

**Old Friends (completed)**

**Do Dreams Really Come True?**

**Bella Gets Bitten By A Leech ( new)**

**Please Leave a Review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer - All recognizable characters are property of Stephanie Meyer, but any others are mine and only mine. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT (I wish I did but I don't)! I don't own any songs used or mentioned either! **

Chapter 6

"_Second Performance"_

Bella POV

I made up with Jessica at the next practice and everything is back to normal. Chris and I have avoided each other since the article came out. I was already in my outfit. I had on a short jean skirt and a black corset, which showed a little too much cleavage for my taste. I also wore a black beanie with it that looked cute with my curled hair.

Jessica wore a blue "The Dolls" tee and black short shorts with black knee high boots. Angela had on a cute silver tube top, black cargo pants, and black heels.

I walked over to Chris who was talking to Tony about something. They both looked unbelievable.

"Hey Chris," I whispered. He turned around and gave me the once over, when he was done he was smiling. Tony gave me a kiss on the cheek then left to go talk to Jessica or somebody.

"Listen about what happened -," he cut me off.

"Bella the press makes assumptions all the time. It's no biggie," he whispered.

"How are you so calm about-," he cut me off again.

"When you're called a womanizer and a drag queen all in one month, you get used to it," he chuckled at that. I started laughing to. He grabbed my hand and walked with me to the stage. We all got in positions. They altered the song to fit our names.

Chris and Tony started dancing.

Me- Yeah 

Chris- Yeah  
Bella  
Danger

I walked up and danced between Chris and Tony. Chris and Tony pretended to be into me.

Me- I might be your young girl but I know how to have fun  
I got them boys chasing me trying to make me the one  
When I'm out shopping it's like having a gun  
Whatever I wanna get, got them boys caught up

Me- I know I'm a hot hot shorty  
But you gotta slow down (Jessica- slow down)  
You don't know me (Angela- don't know me)  
If you in a hot hot hurry  
You gotta go now (Jessica- go now), back up off me (Angela- off me)

Jessica- Ooh, I got them going crazy you see  
Uh ooh, head over heels for me ooh  
Uh ooh, weak in the knees for me boy  
Uh ooh, 'cause you are so damn easy  
Angela- 'Cause you are so damn easy  
'Cause you are so damn easy

Me- Ooh, I'm much rather than you think that I act like you know  
Just because I'm a teen it don't mean that I'm slow  
I think you're a cutie boy, but you're turning me off  
Sometimes you gotta play hard to get and then it's on

Me- I know I'm a hot hot shorty  
But you gotta slow down  
You don't know me  
If you in a hot hot hurry  
You gotta go now, back up off me

Jessica- Ooh, I got them going crazy you see  
Uh ooh, head over heels for me ooh  
Uh ooh, weak in the knees for me boy  
Uh ooh, 'cause you are so damn easy  
Angela- 'Cause you are so damn easy  
'Cause you are so damn easy 

I danced with Chris while he did the rap, with Tony. 

Tony- One Take  
Weezy, baby tonight's the night  
And them girls all on me like white on rice  
And I get them to the crib late two or one  
I'm already high, now you don't want  
Take a jet into the sunset, you won't come  
Or sit in my Phantom but you won't go 

Chris- Baby, I can take you to and from  
How you slipped your little wrist until you're blue and numb  
Um, you're dealin' with a boss lil mama  
Young Chris, Tony De Luca  
If I were you, I'd tell your homies I holla  
If your man ain't me, why bother  
I go by the name Carter, I got more plaques than tartar  
I've been shaking up them charts on the charter  
Number one spot, Chris and Bella

Me- Ooh, I got them going crazy you see  
Uh ooh, head over heels for me ooh  
Uh ooh, weak in the knees for me boy  
Uh ooh, 'cause you are so damn easy

Me- Uh ooh, I got them going crazy you see  
Uh ooh, head over heels for me ooh  
Uh ooh, weak in the knees for me boy  
Uh ooh, 'cause you are so damn easy (Jessica- no no no no no)  
Jessica- 'Cause you are so damn easy  
Angela- 'Cause you are so damn easy

Me- Don't be so damn easy  
Don't be so damn easy

Everyone cheered, and we did the introductions of ourselves. The music for the next song started. The music started to the next song and I started to sing.

Chris and I started dancing together, in a Latin dance way.

Chris- its summertime

Ladies looking hot

Shaking up what they've got

Me**- **Sense is telling me you're looking I can feel it on my skin (Chris- Whoa)

Boy I wonder what would happen if I trip and let you in

Don't get shook my aggression I just might be the one

Let's skip this conversation, just whine your body up

(Jessica and Angela- Ha ha ha)

Me- Don't wanna wait no more

(Jessica and Angela- Ha ha ha)

Me-You got what I'm searching for

Angela- I'm feeling your vibing

I'm riding high is exotic

And I want you, and I want you here

Pull me closer and closer and

Hold me tight to your body

I wanna feel you, I wanna feel you near

(Jessica-Wo!)

We all started dancing in again. The Latin flavor was so fun. The boys danced on the outsides of us.

Me, Jessica, and Angela- Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!

Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!

Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!

Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!

Instead of the word ma and Chris did a samba type dance together. We were a little to close for my liking though. I was surprised I didn't mess up at all.

Me- Boy keep doing what you're doing get me hot (Jessica-Hot!)

Winding up your body you don't have to stop

My temperature is rising want you more than before

It's an animal attraction, whine your body up

(Jessica and Angela- Ha ha ha)

Me- It's the magic on the floor

(Jessica and Angela- Ha ha ha)

Me-I don't wanna wait no more

Tony danced with Angela as she did her part.

Angela- 'Cause I'm feeling your vibing

I'm riding high is exotic

And I want you (Tony-And I want you too), I want you (Tony-And I want you too) here

Pull me closer and closer (Tony-closer and closer) and

Hold me tight to your body

I wanna feel you (Tony- I wanna feel you too), I wanna feel you near

(Jessica-Wo!)

Me, Jessica, Angela- Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!

Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!

Whine up (Chris- Whine up), whine up (Chris-Whine up), whine up, oye!

Whine up, whine up (Tony-Whine up), whine up (Tony-Come on!), oye!

I danced with Chris while he did his part.

Chris- Right here

Now bring your body to me right here

She's got the finest body I fear

Shake your booty off

Shake it off in high gear

And she runs her fingers to my ear

And all the black mons got white fear

And she shakes her booty right here

Now pump up the volume right here

(Jessica and Angela- woah woah woah)

Tony- It's rifing

(Jessica and Angela- woah woah woah)

Tony- Give me the whine now

Come on!

Me, Jessica, and Angela- Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!

Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!

Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!

Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!

The music to the last song started after our applause. This song was a little different, because the guys didn't sing they just set the stage for the song.

Everyone left the stage but me and Chris.

"Hey baby," I whispered. He pretended to look upset.

"What's wrong," I asked.

"You wouldn't understand," he yelled.

"I understand you need time, Just know I'll always be here for you," I whispered. He shrugged me off and went off stage.

The music started and I pretended to cry.

Me- Lately, I've been tryna fight whatever's pulling us under  
it's got a hold and really making me wonder  
what it takes to get through  
I gotta stick with you, my baby  
Baby tell me:  
Maybe I'm foolishly overreacting  
But being without you I can't imagine  
It's just to close to the heart and  
And I won't stand it if were broken apart 

Jessica and Angela walked onstage at opposite sides and came to the center with me. We all started dancing slowly.

All of us- Do you hear me?  
Baby ya gotta believe in the things that make you & me win together  
Don't you throw in the towel  
I'm keeping my promise to you I got ya back now  
When the chips are down  
It seems like it's so hard for you to move ahead  
Just know that I am by your side  
There aint no ifs, buts, or maybes,  
I'm gonna stay down and ride for you baby

Angela- We've been cutting it close with the backwards & forwards  
It's rocking the boat; we gotta get control of this  
Let's take it back to three years ago  
When you said that we could make it through whatever, ever  
And to me it sounded like you meant forever, ever  
Leaving was not an option, baby, never, never  
Now don't you believe in a love that's worth a fight  
In you is everything that I'm missing  
So give us a chance

All of us- Do you hear me?  
Baby ya gotta believe in the things that make you & me win together  
Don't you throw in the towel  
I'm keeping my promise to you I got ya back now  
When the chips are down  
It seems like it's so hard for you to move ahead  
Just know that I am by your side  
There aint no ifs, buts, or maybes,  
I'm gonna stay down and ride for you baby

Jessica- Don't you dare tell me we gotta let it go...  
We been on top for too long just to let it go under  
I don't wanna hear that  
I just can't hear that and know  
Wherever you wanna take me  
I'll go  
I been with you for too long to start over with another  
I know that you hear me  
Just tell me you hear me  
All of us- Do you hear me?  
Baby ya gotta believe in the things that make you & me win together  
Don't you throw in the towel  
I'm keeping my promise to you I got ya back now  
When the chips are down

In the middle Chris came back on stage and hugged me. We walked of stage arm and arm. While Jessica and Angela sang the rest.

It seems like it's so hard for you to move ahead  
Just know that I am by your side  
There aint no ifs, buts, or maybes,  
I'm gonna stay down and ride for you baby

After the finished we came back on stage and bowed.

We all walked off stage but were stopped by Robert.

"Listen, the group is doing a lot better than what would be assumed. In a few months we will be traveling to LA to record a album of our own. Consider going on the trip, your life long contract," he finished with a deathly calm in his voice. It reminded me of selling your soul to the devil.

Everyone exchanged high fives and cheers except me. Going to LA meant leaving Edward, he couldn't follow. I looked over Robert's shoulder and saw Edward with a pained expression. I knew he heard everything.

"On an easier note, tomorrow we will be having special guests. The actual Pussycat Dolls. They want you all to perform for them, so they will have special seats up front," Everyone cheered that time even me.

We all broke apart and I walked to Edward and his family. We didn't exchange one word, but we both knew I had a huge decision to make.

**A.N. songs: Easy Paula DeAnda**

**Whine Up Kat De Luna**

**Ride For You Danity Kane**

**Please review and I'm sorry I didn't update sooner!**

**Review, please! **


	7. Chapter 7

**(Disclaimer- I Don't Own Twilight! I do own my characters and plot! None of the songs used or mentioned are mine!)**

Chapter 7

"_I Have a Boyfriend"_

Bella POV

The concert last night was amazing. We met the Pussycat Dolls and got a standing ovation. I haven't really talked to Edward since I got the news of LA. He still hugged and kissed me, but we haven't discussed the trip. I really love performing, but I love Edward more. If I went to LA he couldn't come, and that would be awful. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I saw a hand being waved in front of my face.

"Bella, Bella. Are you awake in there," Angela teased rhetorically.

"Oh, yeah, what do you want?" I asked.

"It's time to start the photo shoot," she said. I got up from my seat backstage and walked to toward this large white sheet in front of a tall camera.

They did a couple group photos, some of the girls, and then some of the boys.

"Bella and Chris, you're next," The photographer ordered.

Pose

"So, are you excited about LA?" asked Chris.

Click

"Ecstatic," I replied sarcastically.

Pose

"What you're not thrilled to be traveling to the big H Town?" he asked.

Click

"No, I am, it's just. I have to leave a lot of things behind," _people too_," I added in my head.

Pose

"It's worth it though. LA is where all the opportunities are," he exclaimed.

Click

"Okay, yall are done," the photographer shouted. I walked offset toward a small bench. Chris followed and sat beside me.

"Bella, life is all about leaving people behind and finding new ones," he slid his hand toward mine which was lying on the bench. Was he hitting on me?

I heard a click of a camera and saw a light flash, but I though nothing of it.

"Bella, I really like you," Chris stuttered and he scooted closer to me. He raised my hand with his and kissed it.

Another flash and click.

"Chris I have-," he cut me of with his lips crashing into mine. I heard another click, but I didn't see anything. I pushed him off.

"Chris I have a boyfriend," I yelled.

"I thought you liked me," he said.

"I do, but not like that. I'm so sorry," I whispered.

"Me too, all the good ones are taken I guess," he said.

"Its okay, Can we be friends?" I asked.

"Of course Bella," he whispered as he pulled me into a hug. There was another click and flash. I turned around and saw no one. That's weird.

Jessica came running over then, "Bella, Chris, its time for the interview."

I took his hand and we walked toward a large room with five stage chairs in it. A pretty woman was seated across from the chairs and a camera man was behind her.

We all sat down and then she spoke, "It is so great to meet the famous "The Dolls". I'm Elise and I'll be doing an interview for Music Magazine." We all whispered "Hi and "Hey"

She asked us questions as a group and then asked individual questions.

"Now Bella, there are a lot of rumor about you and Chris being a couple, care to discuss that?"

"Chris and I have a very professional relationship. We are friends and I respect him as an artist," I answered. We were briefed on how to answer these questions and that was a classic avoid the question answer.

"Okay, Bella," she replied and resumed questions with others.

"Are you attracted to each other?" she asked. I almost choked on air.

"Uhm, I, we," I stuttered.

"I'm attracted to Bella, but not as more than a friend," Chris answered perfectly.

"I'm definitely attracted to Chris as well, but I don't think we could have a relationship as more than friends," I recovered.

She wrapped up the interview and I went to the dressing room to change out of my clothes. I changed and said goodbye to everyone. I drove back to my house and made Charlie dinner.

RING, RING, RING

"Hello Bella here," I answered.

"Hey Bells, its Angela," Angela shouted into the phone.

"What do you need?" I asked.

"I was wondering if you remembered when the article and the pictures are coming out?" she asked.

"I think Robert said it should be out tomorrow," I answered.

"Thanks Bella, my Mom wants to buy out all the magazine racks tomorrow," Angela teased.

"Hey, save some for the other Dolls," I teased back.

"Bye," she called.

"Bye."

I hung up the phone in time to hear Charlie coming through the door.

"Hey Char- Dad, Dinner's ready," I called.

"Smells good Bells," he called back.

We ate dinner and then I washed the dishes. I trudged up the stairs and walked to my room. I opened the door to see a very sullen Edward Cullen. Hey that rhymed!

"Hey Eddie, What's wrong?" I asked.

"I never see you anymore," he whispered.

"I'm sorry. I've just been so busy."

"How about we go to the meadow on Saturday?" he asked.

"Performance," I answered

"Dinner on Friday," he asked hopeful.

"Practice for the performance on Saturday."

He got of my bed and walked to the window.

"Well why don't you call me when you have time for me," he whispered.

"Edward I don't make the schedule," I shouted.

"I'm sorry. I just feel like I haven't seen you in ages. If it makes you feel any better I'll go to the store bright and early to get the magazine," he said as he nuzzled my neck.

"Thank you supportive, loving, caring, boyfriend slash love of my life," I teased.

"Your welcome beautiful, talented, smart girlfriend slash love of my life," he teased back.

**(A.N. Big time drama is coming there way . . . . . and yours)**

**Remember to read my other stories and reviews.**

**Please Review**


	8. Chapter 8

**(Disclaimer- I Don't Own Twilight! I do own my characters and plot! None of the songs used or mentioned are mine!)**

Chapter 8

"_Tabloids Suck"_

Bella POV

I woke up alone for the second time this week, and I had a terrible feeling in the pit of my stomach as I walked up the Cullen steps.

I was about to knock, when someone opened up the door and tackled me to the ground. I started to scream, when the person covered my mouth. I looked up to see a very pissed off Rosalie. She took her hand of my mouth after I calmed down. She was now straddling me.

"Rose what are-,"

"Shut up. I can't believe what a lying witch you are. I knew you cheated on Edward," she screamed at me. She had now pinned my wrist above my heads.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. She was about to speak when I was thrown off of me by someone. I looked up at Emmet, "Thanks Emmet."

"Whatever, I just didn't want my wife responsible for killing someone," he mumbled.

"I did not cheat on Edward," I stated.

"Last time we believed you, this time….. well a picture is worth a thousand words," he held up a piece of paper to my face.

It had pictures of me and Chris.

On a bench talking

Him kissing my hand

Us kissing, or him kissing me (as if anyone cared).

Us hugging

Then I read the article, and one part caught my attention.

When asked if the two were attracted to each other Chris had this to say, "I'm attracted to Bella, and definitely as more than a friend." Then Bella said, "I'm definitely attracted to Chris as well, and I think we could have a relationship as more than friends."

I looked up from the paper into Emmet topaz eyes.

"Where is he?"

"In his room," Emmet answered as he tried to console Rosalie.

I walked into the house ignoring the Cullen's patronizing gazes. I laid my head on his door, to scared to go in. I heard sad music playing and then it stopped.

"Come in," he yelled.

I walked in slowly not meeting his gaze. Instead I looked toward his cds and notice many of them sprawled out on the floor.

"What happened?" I whispered even though I already had a guess.

"I got angry," he answered in a deadly calm voice. I looked over to see him sitting on his couch staring at me with cold, black eyes. I ran over to him and took his face in my hands.

"Edward I love you more than anyone else. I did not cheat on you. He kissed me and I pushed him away after a nano-second of it, not that the reporters cared," I explained.

He pulled away from my hands and looked at me for a minute before he spoke, "You're attracted to him." It was meant as a question, but came out as a statement.

"Of course I am, he's intelligent, handsome, and talented, but so are you times one hundred. Plus there is a huge difference between you two."

"What?"

"I'm with you, I love you. What do I have to do to get that through to you? You believe some word twisting tabloids over me?"

"What am I suppose to think Bella, I always thought you loving me was to good to be true and those pictures . . . .," he trailed off.

"Didn't show half of what really happened," I finished. We sat in silence.

"I'm sorry Bella; I really need to be alone. I love you, but I can't get those pictures out of my mind," he whispered.

"Ed-,"

"you should go," he said. I walked over and kissed his cold skin. I slowly walked toward the door and glanced back at him. He looked torn between to decisions and I could bet what they were.

"I love you," I whispered as I closed his door. Fame had its price and I just paid it.

**Other stories:**

**Love Isn't Fair (completed)**

**Old Friends (completed)**

**Do Dreams Really Come True?**

**Bella Gets Bitten By A Leech **

**Next: Twilight Style (new)**

**Nobody's Perfect**

**Please Leave a Review! **


End file.
